Chad Dickson
"Just remember, I'm the best there is!"-- Numbuh 274 Chad Dickson (Numbuh 274') '''was known as the best Kids Next Door operative, who rose through the ranks after becoming famous for defeating an infamous gang of adult tyrants. He eventually became Supreme Leader of the KND, commanding the organization for 5 years and becoming Numbuh 1's mentor during his days at the KND Antarctic Academy. Origin Numbuh 274 was introduced in ''Operation: C.H.A.D., in which a pair of villains known as Mega Mom and Destructo Dad begin neutralizing KND operatives all over the world until Chad and Sector V are the only active KND agents left on the planet after the rampage. To his shock, the villains are revealed to be Numbuh 274's parents, who were eliminating all the other KND members to ensure that their son remained the best. Chad stopped his parent's insane endeavors by threatening to get a tattoo, along with dropping out of special clubs and joining a rock band. He later assisted in the overseeing of the (failed) decommissioning of Numbuh 206. Multiple Appearances Chad has appeared in various episodes throughout the show up until the second-to-last episode of Season 6. Chad had a cameo appearance in Operation: P.A.R.T.Y.. When he was dancing with his girlfriend, Numbuh 4 accidentally bumped into him while attempting to get to the kitchen. Chad angrily yells, "Hey, watch where you're going!" he had no idea they were Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 In Operation: H.O.M.E., he makes a brief appearance along with fellow Supreme Leaders Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 362, welcoming Numbuh 3 into the KND. In Operation: E.N.D., Chad--like any other Kids Next Door operative--knew that his days at the KND would end when he turned 13 years old, and decided to hack into the KND Mainframe from his office to change his age records. His plans were scuppered when his parents, despite his protests, sent invitations to his 13th birthday party to Sectors Q through V. Chad, once again forced to hack into the mainframe, arranged for the respective sectors' operatives to be decommissioned. When Numbuh 1 found out what he was doing, Chad planned to detach the KND Moonbase from its foundations on the moon and send it into the sun; he planned for the remnants of the KND organization to beg him to remain as leader in the anarchy that would follow. However, Numbuh 1, losing all respect and friendship towards his old teacher, escaped Numbuh 86's decommissioning squad and, with the aid of Tommy Gilligan and the rest of Sector V, saved the Moonbase and had Chad arrested. In prison awaiting decommissioning, Cree of the Teen Ninjas helped Chad escape. In Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., he makes another cameo appearance, first welcoming an operative to the Moonbase, then at the end of the episode when the Decommissioning Squad unwraps Numbuh 206 he tells Numbuh 86 it was Numbuh 362 and warns Fanny (Numbuh 86) that Rachel (Numbuh 362) is going to be angry and quickly steps away. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. he appears in a flashback 3 years before the series started and is seen very young along with Numbuh 362 Numbuh 60 and several others when they bust into Numbuh 9's room. It was possible he was in Global Command at the time when Numbuh 100 was Supreme leader. He also apparently made a small background appearance in The Grim Adventures of the KND. Former Hero Chad would, from that point, be a recurring villain, fighting the Kids Next Door on multiple occasions. His standard attire as a villain was his Junior High football uniform. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., he captures Numbuhs 2-5. He was the only villain at the Villain Convention Center who managed to flee from Grandfather because he was scared of becoming a citizombie, and was not later shown being turned into a senior citizombie. He was never seen for the rest of the film. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., he was one of the main villains along with Cree, seen disguised as Mrs. Fulbright (Numbuh 86's mother). When the others got to the kitchen, Numbuh 3 was suprised to see Chad wearing a B.R.A. Numbuh 23 teases him before he reveals that he had a hostage--Numbuh 86's Slumber Surprise Rainbow Monkey. In Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R., he briefly appeared as one of the babysitters in a scene where multiple headshots were collaborated together. He otherwise did not have any role in this episode. In Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., the KND attack Chad while he is riding a bicycle to an unknown destination, presumably for some villainous purpose. After they successfully destroy his vehicle, the infuriated Chad explains that he was merely delivering a pizza. In Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., he was contacted by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane to discuss a conspiracy: after the DCFDTL rigged the school election and became 4th Grade President, they created a united army of all the grades and made sure that they were weak. When Hendry Middle School conquered them and made each student a slave to a middle schooler, the DCFDTL were seemingly promised to be promoted to the 8th grade. Chad, however, did not confirm or deny this deal - all he said was to make sure the Kids Next Door was out of the picture. Later, during the battle between Hendry Middle School and Gallagher Elementary School, he appeared in a transformed bike chasing after Numbuh 1 Numbuh 2 Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. He sucessfully Knocked out Numbuh 2,3 and 4 He then chased Numbuh 1 through the halls and discovered that he planned to hit the teenagers' weak spot: alerting the school principal. Numbuh 1 shot a tennisball at the door and missed, but then Chad's bike turned on its side after hitting it, causing him to crash into Principal Hendry's office and get into huge trouble for the fight going on. Final Appearance Chad made his last appearance in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. He was part of a team that delivered a message to the KND explaining that the Teen Ninjas wanted peace. Later, Numbuh 1 arrived at the room of Numbuh Infinity, the KND's diplomat, to discuss his idea that the treaty was actually a trap. Here, he found Chad man-handling Infinity, claiming to have been double-crossed by a secret organization they were part of. KND security burst in and subdued Chad and also arrested Numbuh 1, since Infinity claimed both he and Chad were trying to ruin the treaty. They were handcuffed together and taken on a prison ship to KND Arctic Prison. During the trip, Numbuh 1 was confused when he heard that Chad planned to stop the treaty. After arranging an escape, Chad took Numbuh 1 to a secret Teenage Hideout hoping to find something to destroy the handcuffs. But when they arrived, Chad also moved to beat Numbuh 1 for "taking what should be his." Before this could happen, a number of teens showed up and spotted Numbuh 1. Knowing he'd be punished for bringing a kid into a teen base, Chad dragged Numbuh 1 into a ship and flew to the KND Gihugeacarrier, where the treaty conference was being held. The ship was shot down and ended up crashing into a giant radio the teens had rigged to play rock music that would terminate all the KND opratives present. The crash also destroyed the handcuffs. As a battle broke out and the carrier started to fall from the sky, Chad and Numbuh 1 had their final fight, which ended when Numbuh 1 forced Chad over the edge of the carrier. Chad grabbed onto the edge, and Numbuh 1, who was still bitter about Chad's betrayal, grabbed a KND blaster and prepared to finish him off. At that moment, however, the rest of Sector V arrived and Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 1 to spare Chad because "he's one of them." He told Numbuh 1 there was others that Numbuh 362 doesnt even know about higher than her and the Teenage Opratives Numbuh Infinity appears tells him all positions have been compromized and must return to base. They then pick their noses, and disappear. The Truth is Discovered Chad has revealed that the entire time he'd been a Teen Ninja, he'd actually been an undercover KND teen operative. The whole plot that involved him sending the moonbase into the sun was actually a trick to stop Cree from trying the same thing, and Chad had been at the moonbase earlier to warn Numbuh Infinity about the teen's trap. Chad went on to say that practically every mission Sector V did, he was helping out from the sidelines. But he angrily mentioned that "they" still picked Numbuh 1 instead of him. Numbuh 1 asked if he was referring to the KND Splinter Cell, and Chad said there wasn't a splinter cell, but that the others used that as a way to cover their tracks. Chad began to explain who the others were, but Numbuh Infinity interrupted him, calling him "Numbuh 274." Infinity told Numbuh 1 that he would be informed of what he'd been chosen for later, and explained that they needed to return to base. Despite Numbuh 1's pleas to explain what was going on, Numbuhs 274 and Infinity teleported away. Relationships Numbuh 1 Numbuh 1 was close to Chad when he was in the KND training academy and were friends until Operation: E.N.D.. Afterwards they both got into a huge rivarly which continued up until Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. They had a final battle where they kept scolding and beating each other. Chad then revealed to him that he was a teenage undercover operative. Justin Cavallero Justin became Chad's best friend when he became a Teen Ninja this friendship was shown only in'' Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.'' and Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. and in Season 6 final he got mad at him since he brung Numbuh 1 into a teen base causing friends to believe their friendship is over. Trivia *He was most likely refering to the GKND when he said that "they" picked Numbuh 1 and not him. *He was never seen again after the events of Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y., except when he made a brief appearance in the crossover episode The Grim Adventures of the KND. *He must have been very young when he became the leader of the KND, as he had been leader for five years; he must have been eight or nine years old when he became the Supreme Leader following Numbuh 100. *There had been a mistake. In Operation: E.N.D., ''it is stated that Numbuh 274 was leader for 5 years, but in ''Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., the flashback shows that four years ago, Numbuh 100 was still the Supreme Leader. However, in Operation: H.O.M.E., he was seen with Numbuh 100 so he was probably second in command or a co-commander. Category:Villains Category:Operatives Category:Elite Operatives Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Reformed Villains Category:Allies Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Males